Drunken Opportunites
by Friend K-Nina
Summary: Before he went to hang with Haru, Kyo asked Hatori is he could stay the night if he needed to. Hatori agreed without thinking about his feelings for Kyo. Then Kyo comes back drunk and scared. Is it love or Drunken Opportunities. KyoxHatori. YAOI!


Me: Hello there and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! (looks at her three companions and elbows them in the ribs) Don't be rude!

Companions: (sigh in defeat)

Hatori: (Nods but says nothing)

Yuki: (bows) Hello

Kyo: (humphs and folds arms) Whatever...

Me: O.O What...wait, why are you here??? (points dramatically at Yuki)

Yuki: I believe that a certain canine friend sunk to devestatingly low levels to cunningly place me in your presance......

Kyo: (Snorts) Shigure bribed him with candy and a free trip to the amusement park

Yuki: (Punches Kyo into the next century)

Kyo: (Is currently flying through the next century) Daaaaaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnn Yooooooouuuuuuuuuuu Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttttttttttt!

Me: -.- well that's a promise you'll never see kept....

Hatori: Most Likely....

Yuki: But.....candy?

Hatori: (faints at Yuki's behavior)

Me: O.o when did you become Momiji?

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momiji: Yay! Nina-chan likes Me!!!!! (bounces around like mad)

Me: I only said you're name. It doesn't mean I like you......

Momiji: T-T y..y...you mean, Nina-chan doesn't like me? Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! (bursts out into hearbreaking tears)

Me: O.O! No, I didn't mean it!!!!!!! (pounces) I didn't mean it Miji-kun! I like you very much!!!!!!

Momiji: (Sniffles) Really?

Me: Yep! ^_^

Momiji: Then can I hug you?

Me: Okie Dokie!

Momiji: YAY!!!!!! (Hugs)

POOF! -Stop....Bunny time-

Me: Oh so cute!!!! (cuddles)

Yuki: (found a random lollypop and is eating it) Uh......what now?

DINGDONG

Me: We have a door? (answers it)

Magical Fairy: I believe this is yours. (drops a battered and Unconcious Kyo at my feet) Next time don't send people via airmail through my window thank you very much! (poofs away)

Me: Er.....

Hatori: (wakes up) I'm leaving.....

Me: Here, you take him! (shoves kyo into Hatori's arms)

Hatori: O.O....(runs off to do things with Kyo)

Me: Uh...was that a good idea?

Yuki: Just get on with the show!

POOF -naked Momiji-

Me: Gah! Put some vlothes on! (tries to cover him with a sheet)

Momiji: Nine-chan does not own us, our manga, or our anime. She just loves writing dirty things about us!

Me: Gah! the truth, it burns!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: I really should have just stayed home and gardened......

Me: Hatori might seem a little bit out of character, but I thought it would be best if he acted this way. Oh and Kyo's slightly drunk so don't get all mad or worried at me if his part seems a little confusing because it's supposed to do that.....anyways

Momoji: This is "Speak" and this is _'Thought'_

Momiji and Me: ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X-Iwillcreateaveryinterestingdividerinthefuturebutfornowthiswilldoosostopreadingitandreadmyfic-X

**Drunken Oportunities**

It wasn't everyday that Hatori found himself standing in the door of his house, staring at the one and only Kyo. Ok, it was never, but that's beside the point. It was even more unusual for said orange haired teen to ask a favor of the doctor, but still he did. Hatori had been so startled to see Kyo that he had automatically agreed to the favor. It was nothing too big, just a place to stay the night if things didn't work out so well when he came back from hanging with Haru. Of course it was ok for him to ask, but it hadn't been good for Hatori when he had agreed to it. You see, Hatori seemed to have somehow grown feelings for Kyo, feelings that were more than just friendly. That's right, Hatori had feelings of lust, possesiveness, and love for Kyo. Now, he hadn't been thinking of this or of the possibilities that could happen as he had agreed to let Kyo stay the night if he needed to. No, he just said yes and let his heart flutter for a moment as Kyo gave him a small smile, thanking him and ran off. It wasn't until after he had returned to the comfort of his house and shut the door that he realized what had just happened. He had just given the object of his affection the consent to sleep in his house. That was when his thoughts briefly flared through his mind.

_'Idiot, what do you think you're doing, letting the object of your affections sleep in your house? Do you realize what could happen? What if he does spend the night? Will you be able to keep your hands to yourself? Will you be able to keep yourself from raping him and making him hate you for ever. What happens if you scare him, what then?' _His inner thoughts bombarded him. Then, he regained his self composure and said to himself the only thing that could come to mind.

"Shit." With that he went back to the chair in the corner to read his book. Hopefully Kyo would not need to return. Oh how he was wrong. This time he had no one else he could distract himself with, no one to save Kyo.

------------------------------------------------------------

The music pounded and the people crowded. People were begining to blur. Males and Females started to look alike and somewhere in his foggy head, Kyo didn't like it. A girl put her hand on his thigh and leaned in close, or was it a man. No, definately female by the way her skantily clad boobs touched his arms. He shuddered, women weren't exactly his prefered choice.

'_Oh god, not this. I do not need this shit right now. Go die in a hole or something bitch, I don't like girls!' his thoughts roared like the huge lion his inner kitten thought he was._

The woman said something wickedly dirty in his ear and tried to walk away sexily, or she would have is she hadn't tripped over her own two feet. Kyo growled to himself as the music seemed to pound out louder. Haru had somehow managed to get them both fake ID's and dragged him to this nightclub at the end of the sleeziest alley he could find. Obviously they had worked, getting the two minors in. Harut hen proceeded to buy Kyo drink after drink, and they were currently taking effect. Kyo would have enjoyed himself, but the place was to crowded. He was never one for intimacty and now there were people everywhere. Women were to close, and the music just kept pounding and pounding. He felt like he was going insane. Someone, a man this time, grabbed his nuts and squeezed hard. Kyo yelped and paniced. He punched the bastard in the face and made a run for it before the bouncers could get involved. He ignored the somewhat worried, somewhat pissed off face of Haru as he managed to make it out the door without interference. Once out in fresh air he picked i up to full spped. It was a miracle he could do so, not being able to even walk right ten minutes ago, but he did. It was also another miracle that he didn't get lost, or worse run into a late night partier. He screamed mentally in his head, which just made the fog thicken. For some odd reason his mind couldn't follow where his body was going until it reached the place his brain had unconciously been telling it to go.

"Huh, how'd I..." he let himself trail off as he looked up at the sight of Hatori's house in front of him.

_'Why'd I come here for? Oh, yeah.'_ He thought, suddenly remembering the favor he had asked the stoic brunette. Earlier he hadn't even really thought that he would need to stay. He just wanted someone to fall back on if he didn't want to go back home to that stupid perverted bastard or that damn rat. Worse, he couldn't go back to her, Tohru drunk off his ass right? It turned out that he had been lucky to have asked after all because at that moment the fog in his head made him dizzy. He managed to walk unevenly up to the door without falling over like an idiot and knocked on the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time that day Hatori found himself surprised to see Kyo at his door. He really hadn't expected the teen to show up again. Actually he hadn't expected him to show the first time either, but again it doesn't count. However the biggest shock of all was the way that his affection seemed to be having trouble standing and had a somewhat half gone look in his eyes.

"Kyo, what happened?" he asked, worried that something had happened to him and Haru. Kyo shook his head, apparently trying to clear, and put down that fear.

"Haru got fake ID's, went clubing, alcohol, to much noise, bodies to close, creepy girl, couldn't take it, ran away from it all, came her." he said in one broken sentence. Hatori looked at him in three ways. One was Relief that nothing bad happened other than him getting drunk. Another was confused as to why the boy had come to him. The last one was that he could take advantage of the situation if he wasn't such a gentleman. Fortunately for Kyo, he was.

"Why did you come here when you could have gone home or to Kazuma." he asked, trying to shoot down his hopes before they got shattered.

"Cause, remembered earlier and couldn't think, just came, felt safe." Kyo replied with another broken sentence. With that he sort of fell into Hatori's arm after tripping over thin air. Kyo blushed at the way Hatori seemed to be holding him, possesively.

_'Has he always done this? Why does it feel good? Do I like Hatori?' _Kyo's thoughts bombarded his already urting head. He pushed his head deeper in the older mans chest. Hatori sighed as he guided the drunk teen into his home and shut the door.

"I suppose we should try to sober you up first." he sighed as he set his love interest in a chair at the kitchen table. He then went about reaheating leftovers from his small dinner and got the teen a cup of coffe to try and help him cleared his head. After making sure Kyo had eaten and finished of four cups of coffe Hatori sat himself across from him and leaned on his two elbows, resting his chin on his linked hands. Kyo sat there and took what he knew was a lecture.

"Kyo, what you did was completely idiotic. Not only did you allow Haru to get a fake ID and drag you off to drink, which is illegal for minors to do, but you also left him behind. I'm sure tomorrow he will be lost halfway to nowhere. It's disapointing for someone like you to do that." Hatori stated. Kyo was still to frazzled to really fight back. He probably didn't even really take it all in. He just sat there and stared at the table with the empty drunk look. Hatori sighed and stood up.

"Come one, let's get you a shower. I think I have some clothes that might fit you." he told the tten as he gently tugged him to his feet. Kyo lost his balance and for the second time that night found himself in Hatori's arms. This time it was Hatori who blushed.

_'Oh god! How the hell am I supposed to do this. How the hell am I going to keep my hands off of him when things like this happen_? _Damn all these Drunken Opporunities!'_ he thought to himself as he felt heat already begin to pool south. He shook his heads and thought of things that would kill something like that. He did very well, taking it out effectively. After Kyo disentangled himself from the brunette, Hatori guided him usptairs and to the small turned on the shower and left the boy to strip and clean himself. He then crossed the hall and went into his room. He rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of blue pajama pants and a white tang top.

_'This will have to do. It's not like he's in a state to be fashionable. Actually I don't think he ever is.' _he thought with a small smile. With that thought in mind he laid the clothes on the nightstand and went back out into the hall. he knocked on the bathroom door and yelled just loud enough for Kyo to hear over the sound of the shower.

"There are some clothes for you on the nightstand in my bedroom. When you're done with your shower you can just go across the hall and get dressed. I'll be down stairs taking care of things. Call me when you're done and I'll find you a place to sleep." he called out. With that the dragon cursed took himself downstairs to clean the dishes that Kyo had used. When he was done he decided that a good book would help relieve the stress of the day and so settle down in a chair and began to read. He actually managed to lose himself for quite awhile, starling himself when he looked up at a clock to realize that it was now three in the mourning. Why hadn't Kyo called him. Was he done yet? How long did he need to shower? Did he fall asleep in the shower? Did he drown? Somehow he couldn't see the cat cursed falling asleep in the shower and drowning, even if the rain did slow him down. With a slightly worried sigh he rose from his seat and went upstairs. The shower wasn't running, which meant that Kyo was done. He looked in and was proven right. Kyo wasn't in the bathroom. So where was he? Well the only other option was the bedroom, seeing as how the only other room was locked. So, Hatori turned and walked into his bedroom, and nearly died of a lust filled heart attack. Hatori had many shocks that day and had expected many different things to happen, but he had never expected anything like this.

"Kyo?" It was hard to find his voice, when there was a living sex god in your bed. Kyo was lying on his stomach, one hand on top of the pillow by his face while the other was under the pillow and his head. He was still damp from the shower, even after drying off with the towel. What caught Hatori's attention the most was that Kyo had completely ignored the clothes he had laid out. Instead the teen was lying on his bed naked, with only a thin white sheet hiding his body from the world. Even then, the sheet was hanging dangerously low over the teen, showing his slender hips and part of his ass. Hatori could hardly restrain himself. The only words that were running through his mind at the moment were the least complicated that he had ever thought.

_'Oh SHIT!' _It was then that a wave of undecision hit him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo blushed. He was lying completely naked, with a sheet barely covering his slightly damp skin, on Hatori's bed. Said man was currently halfway through the door and staring at him in shock, yet his eyes held something more. Kyo's blush deepened at the lust in those eyes.

_'Whoa...'_ he thought at the intense feeling he was getting just from recieving that stare. It had been the same, he had realized, the past two times he had talked with Hatori earlier. He had thought about it, while he was in the shower. The water had clearing his brain a little better than the coffee did, but it was still a little fluffed. However it was clear enough for him to think of Hatori and other inapropriate things. Like how tall the man was and how that could be interesting in bed, or how big he could be, and how it would feel to have the man inside of him. He had blushed at that and his heart had started to beat really fast. Had it always been like that? Silently thinking those thoughts in a place so deep that even he had not realized it until now? Did he really like, possibly love him? When had he started thinking about the man like that? Oh yeah, just a few minutes ago. Anyway, he started to think about how the girl from earlier had really disgusted him, how he really didn't like girls in general. Then he though about how he liked guys. However he had been with other guys and none of them had ever made him feel like Hatori did when he was only looking at him. It was then that his common sense met his drunk ass nonsense and he decided that the answer to the most important question was yes. He really did like, no love, Hatori. With that he began to think up a plan to get the ever so fucking hot man to want to pound him into the matress until neither of them were able to move. This had been his idea. It had seemed like such a good one at the time, but the look of retreat he had gotten told him otherwise. He did the only thing he could do. He arched himself into the matress, bringing his free hand up to put a finger seductively to his lips, added a blush for good measure and moaned in the lowest, neediest, sexiest way that he could.

"Hatori!" he called out in what he hoped was a seductive whine. He had never done anything of the sort before and didn't know if it would work, but he was happily rewarded with the sight of all uncertainty leaving his soon to be lover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori!" At the sound of his named being called out like that Hatori lost it. Every fear, every doubt, every notion of uncertainty left his body, replaced with the burning desire to pound the orange haired boy into the matress. He took two steps forward and slammed the door shut behind him. He then took the remaining five large steps to the bed. As he approached Kyo sat up slowly, enhancing the image of just how sexy he really was to Hatori.

"Kyo." Hatori said just before their lips collided in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever experienced. It had Hatori seeing stars, which meant that Kyo must have been the one who heard the fireworks. The kiss only grew hotter as Hatori tangled his fingers in blazing orange hair. Kyo grabbed onto the others shoulders, pulling the two closer together. However, there was a little thing called air that they needed, breaking the kiss. Hatori put his forehead against Kyo's. It was all to good to be true, he had to make sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked bluntly. Kyo only nodded and initiated another mind blowing kiss. That answered Hatori's question thoroughly enough. As their tongues battled Kyo's hands found their way down to Hatori's belt, unbuckling it with a little difficulty. This made Hatori gasp and Kyo took advantage, winning the tongue war. Soon Hatori found himself naked on top of a very heated Kyo. He leaned down and licked lightly at his lovers throat. Kyo mewled softly and arched into the other man. Their erections collided and they both let out lustfilled gasps.

"Oh god!" Kyo whispered as Hatori repeated the action, thrusting down to increase the pleasure. Soon it wasn't enough anymore and Kyo wanted more. He needed this man inside of him and he wanted it now. He looked around, trying to find something. Then he let out a silent hell yeah as his gaze landed on a bottle of lotion. It would do for now. With a sly smile, making Hatori gasp, he flipped the older man over so that he now straddled him. He reached over and grabbed the bottle. Then, with a devilish grin, he squirted a generous amount into his hand. Just that action made Hatori even harder than he was, and that was pretty hard to begin with. He smirked as kyo dipped two fingers of his free hand into the lotion, coating them with slick white stuff. His little Kyo knew how to tease now didn't he. He watched as Kyo put his fingers to his throat and ran them all the way down to his navel, leaving a line of fine white lotion in their wake. Then, Kyo surprised Hatori yet again and he spread all the lotion amongt both hands and slowly leaned back, reaching behind his back.

_'It's enough to make you want to cum.' _Hatori moaned as he watched his lover prepare himself. It was the hottest fucking thing that he had ever seen. Kyo mewed and moaned as he stretched himself. First he used one finger and then another, getting used to them before adding a third. He gasped out in heated shock when he felt something hot and wet touch the tip of his weeping cock. He looked down to see that Hatori was slowly lapping at the droplets of precum that were dripping from his member. The sight was enough to make him cum, but that wouldn't do. He wanted Hatori inside him when that happened. He moaned as Hatori nipped at his tip, making him push back onto his fingers. The combined feeling was amazing and he wated to feel that again. He lifted his hips abit and Hatori nipped again, pushing him back onto his own fingers. He did it again and aing, until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Hatori inside him and he wanted him there now. So with that he removed his fingers and pushed Hatori onto his back. With hands shaking in anticipation he poured another helping of lotion and slowly applied it to Hatori's cock, making his lover moan with need. When he thought Hatori was covered enough he straddled his hips. With one last passionate kiss the teen impailed himself on Hatori's dick.

"Kyo!" Hatori shouted, the heat of Kyo's inner walls almost to much to bear. He watched as kyo moaned, arching down even further onto Hatori's cock. He waited until he adjusted to Hatori's slightly larger than normal size before rising up to the tip and then falling back down, pulling Hatori in further. Hatori leaned against the headboard, breathing heavy. Suddenly Kyo leaned down and licked one of Hatori's nipples, causing the older man to arch his hips up just as Kyo was coming down. This caused him to hit that one spot that made Kyo see stars.

"God Hatori do that again! Fuck me harder dam it!" Kyo shouted. Hatori oblidged and began to thrust upward everytime Kyo came down on him. He picked up the pace, making the sound of skin slapping skinn harder. Then without warning, Kyo reached down and began to pump his neglected cock. Hatori reached out to replace the hand, but his lover stopped him.

"Don't, I want you to watch." kyo whispered huskily. Hatori had no problem with this. It was the most erotic site he had ever seen and he didn't think he could have kept a constant enough rythem to get the orange haired boy to come.

"Kyo, oh god, I'm coming!" Hatori shouted as he felt the heat begin to build. Kyo moaned out in agreement and they picked up the pace once again. Now it looked like Kyo was riding in a rodeo with the way Hatori was bucking his hips. Soon the tension grew to much and they both came at the same time and saw stars as they shouted eachothers name.

"Kyo!"

"Hatori!" Kyo collapsed down onto Hatori's chest. He was to exhausted to even roll over. Hatori was to tired to even pull out of his orange haired lover. So he used that tiny bit of resistant energy to find the thrown aside sheet to cover them and shut the light off. With that the two fell asleep, each dreaming of the other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru stared at his three traveling companions with that same indifferent look he always had on, when he wasn't black of course. He had somehow found his way to Shigure's house last night after leaving the club at two in the morning. He remembered the time because he hadn't really knocked. He had just walked right through the paper door without realizing, waking up the whole house. When he was told that Kyo wasn't home yet he wasn't worried, he knew that he had made some kind of arrangement with Hatpori. So without so much as a, "hey I'm crashing here tonight and don't wake me until noon or die a horrible death," he went upstairs and promptly fell asleep in Kyo's room without sharing any of the previous information. However in the morning Tohru had gotten very worried and Shigure assured her that he ould see to it that Kyo would be found. This made Tohru happy as she left to spend time with her friends. After she had gone Shigure had forced Yuki and himself to accompany him on his investigation. It was then that Haru had told him about Hatori. After a small speech from Yuki about scaring Tohru they left for the main estate. Hlfway there they had run into Momiji who had been on his way to visit them. That was how Haru found himself outside of Hatori's house with Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji.

"Should we knock?" Yuki asked. Haru snorted at that because he already knew what Shigure's answer would be. Shigure just smiled and shook his head.

"Now why would we do that when Hatori has all the trust of the world in me." he said with that annoying airy voice. Haru sighed, he was so predictable. With that the four had let themselves in. It was quiet and Hatori was nowhere to be found. This was odd, because it was his day off and he would have been awake by now. They heard the sound of someone rolling around in a bed come from upstairs. Shigure smiled and bounded happily up the stairs with the other three in tow.

"Oh Hatori it's me and I brought company! Come now and let's have a wonderful ti....." he didn't finsih that sentance as he threw the Hatori's bedroom door open. He stood there in shock as the other three joined him. They all peered into the room to see what had finally shut the idiot up and gasped. Kyo, was naked and lying in Hatori's bed beside and equally naked Hatori who so happened to be cuddling together. The sound of the door opening had woken the two up and they groggily stared at the visitors for a moment. Then the realization hit them at the same time. They were naked, cuddling after hot sex, and showing four uninvited people their goods.

"Holy shit!" Kyo shouted as he jumped up, taking the sheet and wrapping it around himself. He ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door. This left Hatori exposed, but he didn't care. There was a certain dog he wanted to kill right now. WIth that Shigure ran for his life with a naked and pissed of Hatori, walking slowly but hurriedly, on his tail. Yuki, Haru, and Momiji just stood there in silece for a few moments. Then Haru broke the ice.

"Well that was hot." he said. Yuki flinched.

"You would find it that way wouldn't you?" he asked. Haru titled his head at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Yuki sighed and shooked his head. Then they both turned to Momiji, who had been silent the whole time. He was blushing and holding a hand to his mouth. When he felt the two pairs of eyes on him he blushed even deeper and looked up.

"Uh, I have to go and uh do something." he scrambled in saying. Then he turned and ran out of the house. Both of the remaining two boys had noticed his hard on.

"Guess it was to hot for him. Good job Kyo-kun!" Haru said, calling out to the cat before waving to Yuki and heading down the stairs.

"Shut up you bastard!' Yuki heard Kyo call from his hiding place in the bathroom. Yuki sniggered at his predicament before he too followed Haru's lead and left the house and it's occupants to themselves.

It wasn't until much later that Hatori managed to coax a nervous Kyo out of the bathroom. It was already nightfall when the mop of orange hair stepped into the hall. Even then he would only come back out if Hatori promised to strap Shigure to a doctors table and give him a thousand needles. Of course Hatori agreed to get his lover to come out. Once everything had settled down the two decided it was best to just settle back down on the newly changed bedding. Kyo leaned agains Hatori's chest as they lay there and said man was actually surprised Kyo wasn't running away. He knew the boy wasn't one for intimacy. He hated to ruin the moment, but he had to ask.

"KYO?" he asked softly, barely a whisper.

"Hm?" kyo mumbled, almost purred. Hatori's heart fluttered as Kyo nuzzled him.

"Why didn't you run away when everything was found out. Akito won't happy when Shigure opens his big mouth." he asked. Kyo just nuzzled deeper, half asleep.

"Because I feel safe with the one I love. I'll face a hundred Akito's if I'm with you." he purred. It took a moment for what he said to sink in, and when it did HAtori's heart burst from all the love he felt. He looked down, hoping to make eye contact with his lover, but Kyo was already asleep.

"I love you to Kyo." he said, placing a kiss on his lovers forehead before he himself drifted off into blissful slumber.

**The End**

X-YeahIknowthisdividerisreallyhorribleandallbutyoureallyshouldstopreadingitbecausethestoryisover-X

Me: So how was it?

Momiji: O/////O um....

Yuki: You have poisoned his mind.....-.-;

Kyo: (is awake) WHY WAS I THE UKE???

Me: Because I thought it would be hotter, you weren't complaining earlier now were you mister I want it now

Kyo: O///O S....Ss...Sshut Up!

Me: XP Ha got ya cornered.....so what about you Hatori-san? Hatori-san?

Hatori: (In a corner) (Turns to stare at Kyo with a really lustfull face)

Kyo: Oh no, not here! O//|\\O

Hatori: (ignored that part) (pounces) Mine

Me: You can use my closet! ^_^

Kyo: Traitor!!!!!!!!!!

Hatori: (kidnaps Kyo into the closet)

Me: (Shuts and locks closet door) Ok now where were we?

Yuki: I was about to kill myself....

Me: O.O....b..b...but why? (puppy dog eyes)(got really close and personal...face to face)

Yuki: O///O I'm gonna go this way.....(Faints and falls to the left)

Momiji: (snaps out of earlier shock) Ok I liked it a lot Nine-chan!

Me: Yay! (pounces and hugs)

POOF

Momiji: YAY I GOT A HUG!

Me: Yep now it's time to say goodbye!

Momiji: Ok! GOODBYE! Please rate and review for Nina-chan!

Both: (leave together hand in hand and skipping down a road into a rainbow)


End file.
